Don't Mess With My Sister
by ChipettesChipmunksFan123
Summary: Jeanette is acting strange lately. Why? Well, she is being bullied. And it leaves to Brittany and Eleanor and the Chipmunks to solve this. Will things get better? Or will they stay the same?
1. Finding Out

**Brittany's POV**

" Brittany! Jeanette! Eleanor!" Miss Miller called, ithe was a school day, Wednesday. Me and my sisters were startled by Miss Miller's voice.

Me and Eleanor got out of our beds and made to the doorway when I tapped Eleanor's shoulder, she turned around as I pointed to Jeanette's bed, she is still asleep. Me and Eleanor were very confused. We made our way to her bed and stared at her.

Why is she asleep? I need answers, now.

" Jeanette? Come on, time for school." I said softly. She shrugged my arm off of her. I gasped in shock. This isn't the Jeanette we know. Eleanor was just as confused. Eleanor decided to speak.

" Jeanette, come on, you love school." I nodded. Jeanette groaned.

" I don't want to go to school." She muttered. Me and Eleanor widened our eyes, they were practically bulging out. _What's going on?_

" What? Why?" I questioned. I was so confused, it looked like she hesitated. " Um... never mind that, let's get ready!" She said. We gave her a weird look as she walked out of the bedroom.

" What is wrong with her?" I asked. My young sister shrugged her shoulders. I need to get to the bottom of this. Why'd she hesitate? Hmmm...

Then I turned around and saw that Eleanor wasn't in the room. I went inside my closet and changed into my regular outfit for school. A pink dress with a violet outline with black boots 4 inches below my knees.

Jeanette is acting strange. I wonder why...

 **In the Kitchen...**

I went down to see Miss Miller talking to Jeanette and Eleanor. They were eating breakfast. Miss Miller was talking to Jeanette.

 **Jeanette's POV**

Miss Miller keeps asking me questions. Brittany sits down and eats her lunch. My younger and older sister keep staring at me. They look suspicious.

Why you may ask? Well, let me tell you. I, Jeanette Miller, is getting bullied and I can't tell _anyone_. Especially Brittany. I look at the clock and realize it's 7:42 A.M. I interrupt her.

" Oh, well, why won't look you look at the time! Time to go! Let's go girls! Bye, Miss Miller!" My sisters give me a weird look, I shake my head and walk off to school.

 **Third Person POV**

Brittany and Eleanor catch up with Jeanette. They decided to break in. Brittany broke in first.

" Jeanette, what's wrong with you?" Jeanette kind of hesitated. " Um, what, what do you m-mean?"

Eleanor decided to answer. " Well, what Brittany is saying is, you say you don't want to school-"

Brittany butted in. " And you love school!" Eleanor spoke up again,

" And then you hesitated when we asked you why you didn't want to go to school and then said you wanted to go to school." Ellie finished.

" Oh, I was just wasn't um, um, feeling good." Jeanette lied. But Eleanor and Brittany didn't seem to notice then, they were at school doors. Jeanette opened it and slammed the door in front of her sisters.

Brittany gasps and Eleanor rolls her eyes and holds the door for Brittany.

 **5 Minutes Later... 7: 51 A.M. Brittany's POV**

Me and Eleanor went to our grab our books as the Chipmunks approach us.

" Hey, Britt." Alvin says to me. I really like him, but I can't say my feelings to him. We're 12!

" Hey, Al." I reply.

" Um, where's Jeanette?" Simon asks. I turn around. " Um, she's righ-" I was cut off by my concern.

" Um, she was just here a minute ago." Eleanor says. We kept looking around.

" Didn't she come to school with you guys?" Alvin asked.

" Uh, yeah, but she disappeared, i guess." I answered. Theodore gasped.

" She's gone!"

" No, no, Theodore, I bet she's fine. She just needed some privacy." Eleanor calmed him.

Next thing you know, the bell rang. We found Jeanette reading her science book for our test next week. I sit next to her, while Eleanor sits in front of me.

The Teacher Ms. Dowling kept blabbering about who's know what. Alvin is sitting behind me, doodling in his notebook.

Simon who's siting next to him is writing in his notebook and looking at the teacher. Theodore who is behind Simon is answering a question.

Eleanor is just being bored like me. And Jeanette, who I am most concerned about is writing in her notebook.

15 minutes later, the bell rings, time for lunch, yes! We lined up. I was in front of Alvin, behind me was Eleanor and behind her was Simon and behind him was Theodore, and Jeanette.

" Ok, class, you are free to go to lunch." Our Teacher announced.

 **15 Minutes Later...**

I was finishing my lunch with Eleanor and the boys. Then, I went to look for Jeanette. I kept running and runing and running.

Ugh! It's hopeless! I'll never find her.

" Go away!" I heard a voice yell. It sounded like Jeanette's voice. I probably was just imagining things. I shook it off looking at the floor.

" Stop it!" I heard the voice again. I decided to take a peek at the scene. I gasped, when I saw who was in the scene.

Jeanette.

There we three other girls - _gasp!_ \- It's the 3 snobby and most popular kids in school. Next to the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

Amanda, Jocelyn, Maggie. The leader if the group was Maggie. Ugh! I hate that girl.

Amanda was throwing her books all over the hallway floor. Maggie kept teasing her and calling her names. While Jocelyn was just there, being dumb and stupid.

I was spying.

" Hey, scrub! Where are you going to go? Your " Miss Miller" isn't here, your sisters aren't here, Alvin and Theodore aren't here and your " boyfriend" Simon isn't here." I heard her say.

Suddenly, I fell a tap on my shoulder.

" Ah!" I shrieked. I turned around, it was Ellie.

" Oops. Sorry, Britt. What are you doing? "

" Ellie, I finally figured out why Jean is acting so strange, lately." I began. Ellie raised an eyebrow.

" Really? Why?" I took a long, deep breath. Closing my eyes and opening them. I then look at my little sister.

" Jeanette's being bullied."


	2. Fights and Helping

" She's what?!" Ellie yelled confused, shocked, and anger. " She... is.. being..." Brittany said slowly. Eleanor rolled her eyes.

" I heard you the first time, brittany. But how'd you know?" Brittany sighed. " Take a peek." Brittany pointed her hand to the scene. Eleanor raised her eyebrows confusedly and walked slowly to the scene, taking a peek.

" Give me my homework!" Jeanette yelled, trying to reach for her papers. But Maggie held it higher.

Eleanor gasped.

" Oh, my gosh!" Ellie yelled and whispered, loud enough the bullies and Jeanette could hear.

" Eleanor! Be quiet!" Brittany whispered, shushing her sister.

" Who's there?!" Exclaimed Maggie, angrily. Brittany and Eleanor squealed in fear and shock.

" run!" Brittany whispered and yelled at the same time. Ellie nodded fastly. The 2 chipettes started running where the hall was full of people as Brittany bumped into a person about the same 9 inch sized body as hers.

 **Brittany's POV**

I was running with Ellie by my right as she did a tumble wheel towards a green blur, as I bumped into a red blur. I was right on top of _it._ It was _him._

Alvin.

I was right on top of him while the whole school was watching us. I looked deeply into his ice blue eyes, like a shining oasis. He smiled at me, as I cracked a tiny smile right back at him.

I broke the awkward silence other than the people watching us having their private conversations which was obviously about us.

" Oh.. um.. h-hey." I felt so embarassed.

" h-Hi, Britt, are you alright?" He asked concerned, as he helped me up. His hands felt so warm and soft.

" oh, yeah, I'm a-alright, I'm fine." I stuttered. " Good." He said back. Then 10 seconds later of us looking into each others eyes, the bell rang, everyone rushed to their classes. The Chipmunks and Jeanette and Eleanor had the rest of the afternoon classes with me.

 **5 Minutes Later...**

Our Music Teacher asked if there were any volunteers to sing, me, Eleanor, and Alvin, and a few more students raised their hands. The teacher, Ms. Wilson, picked on me first. I came up in the front of the class, and began to sing.

As I was about to sing, 2 more girls joined me. Jeanette and Eleanor sang S.O.S with me. I kept looking at Jeanette.

At the end, we finished, they all clapped for us, as we sat back down.

 **Later that Day... 4:45 P.M ( Third Person POV)**

" I can't believe Jeanette is not telling us that she is being bullied." Brittany said in disbelief. Eleanor sighed.

" I know, Brit. But what can we do? Imagine how Jeanette would react if she figured out we found out she was being bullied."

Brittany scoffed. " Oh, please Eleanor! We're talking about Jeanette here, what is she going to do, throw a book at me?" She said sarcastically.

"Come on, Elle! Don't you care about her?" Brittany stated.

" Of course, I do, brit-" Eleanor was interrupted by _her._

Jeanette.

" What we're you going to do?!" Jeanette yelled.

 _" Nice job."_ Thought Eleanor and Brittany.

" How'd you find out that I was being bullied?!" She yelled once again.

" I might, um, well _we_ might have peeked through the scene during lunch time." Brittany stated looking into her sister's hazel green eyes.

"Why would you do that? "Jeanette started to speak softly. Brittany started to speak..

" Well, short story short, I was looking for you, then sat on the floor sadly because I couldn't find you, then I heard noises which sounded like your voice, but I ignored it the first time, but I heard more noises, so, I stood up and took a peek."

Jeanette had her arms crossed against her chest, tapping her foot repeatedly on the floor. Then stopped.

"And you?" She pointed at Eleanor. Ellie sighed.

" Well, I was going to find Brittany, then I did, I accidentally scared her, and asked what she was doing, and she said " Take a peek ", so, I did." She explained.

" I can't believe this, if you girls really love me, then just leave this alone, I'm fine, actually." Jeanette said. Brittany and Eleanor had hurt eyes on their faces.

Brittany groaned. " Ugh, fine, me and Eleanor promise we will stay out of this. Right, Ellie? " Eleanor hesitated, then nodded.

" Of course." She said. Jeanette's frown turned into a smile. " Great. See you at dinner." She walked out of the room.

The 2 chipettes were quiet for 7 seconds before Eleanor spoke up. " We're still going to do something, right?"

" Oh, yeah." Brittany replied. " But what?" Questioned Elle. The girls thought for a few moments.

 **Eleanor's POV**

Hmm... what should we do to help Jeanette? I really want to help her, but she can't find out, she gave us a death look while she was talking, I can't believe she would ever talk to us that way. Who can help us other than the...

 **Brittany's POV**

Hmmm... what should we do to help Jeanette? Who or what can help us with this sticky situation? Who can we trust, other than the...

 **Third Person POV**

" The Chipmunks!" Brittany and Eleanor exclaimed excitedly at the same time. They giggled at the scene.

" Theodore can be a great help." Brittany stated.

" Simon has the wits and smarts to help us." Eleanor stated.

" And Alvin can be a great supervisor." Brittany said giggling at the image of Alvin. His muscular chest, soft brown tousled hair, ice blue eyes, and a smile every girl could melt from.

" Ok, I'll call the Seville Household." Brittany said before grabbing the phone in their room and dialing.

 **The Seville Household**

" Alvin, seriously, just ask her out already!" Simon said kind of annoyed.

" I'm too nervous." Muttered Alvin. " Say that again?" Simon said.

" I'm too nervous! She is the most beautiful girl ever, has the voice and face of an angel, the way she pimps her hair, her sapphire eyes, auburn hair, and pink outfits." Alvin said dreamily. 5 seconds later, the phone rang.

" I'll get it!" Alvin exclaimed.

" Hello? Oh, hey, britt, you need to come over? It's an emergency..., uh, sure, Ok you can come-" Alvin was hung up by Brittany before he could finish his sentence.

" Over." He finished. " Who was that?" Theodore asked. " Um, Brittany." Alvin said. His 2 brothers grinned.

" She said it's an emergency." Alvin said.

* * *

 **Hey! I was bored one day and decided to write this short story, so, enjoy! It will at least have 4-5 chapters!**

 **I'm out!**


	3. The Plan and The End

" You bet it's an emergency!'' Said Simon. Alvin rolled his eyes. '' Once she gets here, you are going to ask her out. Final.'' Exclaimed Simon. Alvin rolled his eyes again '' Whatever. Like she would eve-'' He was cut off by the doorbell. Alvin turned the knob and opened it. There stood Brittany and Eleanor, but no Jeanette.

 _'' I wonder where's Jeanette?''_ Thought Simon.

 **Alvin's POV**

'' Uh, hey, Brittany. Eleanor.'' I said to the 2 chipettes. Eleanor looked normal. But Brittany is panicking. She looks at me. '' Hey Alvin, um, we need your help with something serious and important.'' I raised an eyebrow, looked back at my brothers.

Simon is giving me a big grin, along with a wink, plus, a thumbs up. Theodore is in the bathroom. I look back at the girls, worriedly.

'' What's wrong?'' Brittany took a long sigh.

'' Let's go to your room. Oh, and bring Simon and Theodore with you.'' She said.

'' Uh, ok.''

As soon Theodore got out of the bathroom, he followed me and Simon, along following the Chipettes to our room. As soon as we got there, Brittany closed the door and locked it. Brittany and I sat at my bed, as Eleanor and Simon sat on Simon's bed, and Theodore on his bed.

'' So, what's going on?'' Me and my brothers asked at the same time. Brittany took a sigh, and she looked like she was trying to fight back tears. She spoke

'' What I'm about to say may shock you, and Simon,'' Brittany began, looking at Simon. '' I know you like Jeanette and all, and I hope you won't get furious or too protective.'' Me and my brothers were very confused.

'' What?! I don't like Jeanette. She is just a friend!'' Simon exclaimed, hesitating crossing his arms across his chest looking away from me, Britt, Theo, and Ellie. We were unamused.

'' Really.'' The 2 chipettes, me, and Theodore said in disbelief and with no amusement. Simon looked back at us, his frown lowering to a half-smile.

'' Just say it please. And why isn't Jeanette here?'' Simon said, changing the subject.

'' That is what our topic is about.'' Eleanor said. She's been quiet.

'' What?'' Me and my brothers asked in confusion. Brittany and Eleanor took long sighs before speaking up.

'' Jeanette's being bullied.''

Theodore dropped his cookie from his hand onto the floor, as I widened my eyes, and Simon's eyes filled with worry, anger, and disbelief. He has never had this look before.

'' What?'' I asked in disbelief. Then, at the moment, Brittany bursts in tears as me and the others looked worried.

'' I know it's hard to believe guys, but it's the truth.'' Eleanor said comforting her sister. But it didn't work. I put my hand on Eleanor's shoulder letting a signal for me to take care of Brittany. Eleanor went to the bed.

I wiped her tears with my paw. She looked up at me she's never looked more beautiful, those ice blue orbs make me lost in the ocean.

'' And we guys need your help to take care of this situation.'' Eleanor said, again.

'' Simon? Are you okay?'' Brittany asked. He was bumping his fists in angry ways. I was very worried.

'' Simon, please, like you told me with Ryan, Violence is _never_ the answer.'' I stated. He put his fists down in a calming voice, and his eyes were calming again.

'' Yeah, you're right, Alvin.'' My brother in blue confessed. Brittany's tears dried as she spoke worriedly.

'' So, what do we do?''

Me and my brothers looked at each other as we, and the girls got in a huddle. We whispered and separated apart. The girls told the story about how they caught Jeanette being bullied, Jeanette finidng out, and yelling.

 **~ The Next Day~ Brittany's POV**

It was 2:57 P.M, it was Friday. After school, we would take care of Maggie, Amanda, and Jocelyn. And Jeanette will be thanking us. I hope.

I look at the board, the teacher is writing big on the board '' NO HOMEWORK''. I then look at Eleanor, she's writing in her diary. Then Simon is writing in his blue homework planner, and Alvin is doodling in his notebook.

And Jeanette is writing in her purple homework planner as also. And on the other side of the class room are Maggie, Amanda, and Jocelyn. Giggling. Ugh!

It's 2:59 PM. I just write in my diary for a while as 10 seconds later, I hear the bell ring. The kids rush out of the classroom, as me, the boys, Eleanor, are the only ones in the class.

'' So, you guys ready?'' Simon said, adjusting his glasses. Me and the rest nod. We find Maggie, Amanda, and Jocelyn bullying Jeanette _again_. Outside In the courtyard.

 **With Jeanette and the bullies... Jeanette's POV**

The girls (bullies) are bullying me again. They take my favorite books out and ripping out the pages.

And throwing my book bag on the floor. I wish Alvin and Theodore were here, I wish Eleanor and Brittany were here. I wish Simon were here.

'' Leave my stuff alone!'' I yelled for the millionth time. '' Shut up, Ms. dork mcborington!' Maggie teased. I fall to the floor, slouching.

'' What did I do to you!'' I yelled. They stopped. '' SHUT UP! BEFORE I MAKE YOU!'' Maggie yelled grabbing by my shirt collar And throwing me on the floor, making my clothes dirty.

'' HEY!'' I heard a voice it sounded familiar. Could it be...? I squint my eyes and see a blur of red, pink, blue, and 2 green blurs.

 _Brittany._

 **Brittany's POV**

Alvin is on my right, next to him is Simon. And o my left are Eleanor and Theodore. We walk to the scene.

'' HEY!'' I yelled. Jeanette stands up slowly, as the 3 bullies look at me. '' Leave her alone.'' I sneered.

'' Are you going to make me?'' Maggie sneered at me. Oh, ha, no! No one sneers at Brittany Miller.

'' You bet I will!'' I defended Jeanette. '' Oh, please. As far as I know you, you may be the world's best trash talker, but the world's worst singer and dancer. Along with your scrubby sisters.'' Maggie teased. I looked hurt.

'' Hey! Don't say that. You've known Brittany for 2 years, and I've known her for 6 years.'' Alvin defended. I half-smiled. Maggie scoffed.

'' Oh, come on Alvin. How about you ditch these losers and come with me?'' Maggie said seductively. I was full with rage.

'' Oh, in hell I will! How could you bully one of my best friends! your the loser, you know that?'' Alvin trash-talked.

'' And the Chipettes are one of the best groups ever made and named! So, leave and never approach the chipmunks, me, or the chipettes! Unless, you want to see to get really mad!'' Alvin yelled in anger.

'' And Brittany,'' Alvin said softly, holding my paws with his. He spoke again. '' I like you. And I don't mean as I like, like you. I, well, I love you.'' I widened my eyes. I blushed.

'' Knock yourself out.'' Maggie said. Alvin and I growled in anger in unison.'' You...'' Me and Alvin chased the girls as they screamed and ran down the block. Me and the others except Jeanette high-fived each other.

'' Guys...'' Jeanette said. We look back at her. '' Thank you so, so much.'' We smiled.

I spoke. '' Jeanette. I love you There was _no_ way we were going to let you guys get bullied.'' The others cooed at us. '' Aw...'' I rolled my eyes.

'' Simon...'' Jeanette said his name. '' Yeah?'' he replied. '' I-I-I'' Jeanette stuttered. Simon cut her off by kissing her full on the lips, as we saw Theodore and Eleanor kiss as also.

Me and Alvin were the only ones not kissing. Not _yet_.

'' This is so sweet. our siblings happy.'' I stated the obvious. He smiled at me. " yeah." I looked at him for a while as I looked down again.

" Is it true about what you said?" I broke the silence. He looked up at me. " What?"

" Is it true that you love me?" I repeated. He looked at me with a half-smile. " Y-yeah. It's true."

I smiled. I suddenly hugged him while I wrap my arms around his neck, placing my head on his chest. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. '" I love you too." I said softly.

"You do?" He asked. I nodded, when my tears came out of eyes softly and slowly.

" Yes, I do. For a _long_ time." I said. I looked down again as I felt his finger under my chin raising up higher when my eyes met his. Sparkling.

" I-I " I stutter. Then he kissed me. Full on the lips. I widened my eyes and hesitated. As I felt his soft lips on mine, as I kissed him back, my paws still wrapped around his neck, and his paws still around my waist, tilting my head.

We went on for 5 more minutes. Then pulled apart for air. We chuckled nervously.

" I love you." He whispered into my ear. I smiled before giving him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Awwww..." We heard the others coo. We pulled apart, blushing.

" I love you too. " I whispered into Alvin's ear.

 **Third Person POV**

" Oh! Guys! I completely forgot. The Chipmunks and Chipettes have a concert tonight at the Mega dome Stadium tonight! Remember?" Simon said, reminding the others of our concert.

" oh, yeah..." The others reminded themselves.

" C'mon guys, let's practice one more time!" Brittany yelped. The others nodded, running to the Chipmunk's house.

 **The Chipmunks House in the studio ... Third Person POV**

" Ok, guys. Our first song is Can't Stop Singing sung by Alvin and Brittany." Simon stated looking at the sheets.

They finished the song and moved on to their next song.

" Ok, second song is... Put your Records On by the Chipettes. " Simon stated again.

They sang the song and moved to the next and last song.

" Now the last song is Trouble by all of us." Simon said again before performing again.

 **7:35 P.M. Concert Time... Third Person POV**

The hostman and host woman " Sophia Parker and Danny Lopez" were announcing.

" Ok, everyone! Now the biggest event of the night, the one and only..." Sophia announced.

" The Chipmunks and Chipettes! " Danny finished.

 **Music starts playing... Alvin and Brittany sing " Can't Stop Singing"**

Brittany- What's going on? This can't be happening, don't tell me it's a song!

Alvin- It's a song

Brittany- This wasn't how I planned it. Can't you sing that this has gone too far? Please just pause the DVR, someone won't you make it stop?

Brittany- I'm losing my mind...

Alvin- I don't see your problem...

Brittany- Everything I say it rhymes... Here comes another line...

Alvin- Just close your eyes if you don't wanna see!

Brittany- What's this choreography? Someone won't you make it stop!

Alvin and Brittany - Ohhhh! I can't stop singing! Make it stop! Make it stop! Am I real or just a prop?! Ohh, I can't stop singing... So, let's just talk!

Brittany- Talk, Talk...

Brittany - It's just a song, an efficient way to move the story along... I'm done! ( **Brittany covers her mouth** ) mmmm hmm hmm mm!

Alvin- You're just being cynical...

Brittany- No... it's just the principal! Someone won't you make it, make it stop!?

Alvin- Don't make it stop!

Alvin and Brittany - Ohhhh! I can't stop singing! Make it stop! Make it stop! Am I real or just a prop!? Ohhh, I can't stop singing! So, let's just talk..

Alvin- Talk

Brittany - Talk

Alvin- Talk

Brittany - Talk

Alvin- Talk

Brittany- Talk

Alvin and Brittany - Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk!

Brittany- We're trapped inside a musical revue...

 **Alvin pulled Brittany's arm closer to his body singing...**

Alvin- At least, I'm here with you, I don't want to make it stop!

 **Silence for 5 seconds...**

Alvin and Brittany- Ohhhh! I can't stop singing! Make it stop!

Brittany- Ohhhh!

Alvin and Brittany - Make it stop! Am I real or just a prop!

Brittany- I can't stop singing!

Alvin and Brittany - Ohhhh! I can't stop singing!

Brittany - la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!

Alvin and Brittany - Does it stop! Does it stop?

Brittany - la, la! Ohhhh!

Alvin and Brittany - Is it ever gonna stop!?

Brittany - I can't stop singing!

Alvin and Brittany - Ohhhh! I can't stop singing! So, let's just

Brittany- Talk!

 **The crowd of 198,499 people applauded...**

 **Next Song starts playing " Put your records on!" Short version by the Chipettes**

Chipettes- Three little birds, sat on my window...

Brittany and Jeanette - And they told me I don't need to worry. ...

Brittany - uhuh!

Chipettes - Girl, put your records on! Tell me your favorite song! You go ahead and let your hair down...

Brittany - Go ahead and let your hair down!

Chipettes - Sapphire! And faded jeans... I hope you get your dreams!

Brittany - Just go ahead,

Jeanette - And let your

Chipettes - Hair... down!

 **The crowd cheered and applauded while " Trouble" begins by the Chipmunks and Chipettes**

Brittany - No attorneys

Brittany and Jeanette - To plead my case

Brittany - No rocket ships

Brittany and Jeanette - To send me into outer space

Brittany - And my fingers,

Brittany and Jeanette - Are bejeweled

Brittany - With diamonds

Brittany and Jeanette - And gold

Brittany - But that ain't gonna help me now...

B+J+E+S+T- I'm trouble, yeah trouble now... I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my own town! I'm trouble... yeah trouble now... I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town!

Brittany - You think you're right, but you

Brittany and Jeanette - Were wrong...

Brittany - You tried to take me,

Brittany and Jeanette - But I knew all along!

Brittany - You can't take me...!

Brittany and Jeanette - For a riiiiiide! I'm not a fool now, so you better run and hide!

B+J + E + S + T - I'm trouble, yeah trouble now, I'mtrouble y'all, I got trouble in my town! I'm trouble, yeah trouble now, I'mtrouble y'all, I got trouble in my town!

Jeanette and Eleanor - If you see me...

Brittany- hey yeah yeah eah eah ah aha!

Jeanette and Eleanor - Coming down the street, then...

Brittany - Times to goooo!

Jeanette and Eleanor - you know it's time to...

Brittany - Goooo!

Jeanette and Eleanor - Go...

Brittany- and you know it's time to go 'cause I'm trouble!

 **Guitar Playing for 16 seconds...**

Chipettes- You know it's time to go...

 **Alvin joins in...**

 **Alvin - Yo! T to r to the o-u-b-l-e! Rockin' nonstop til the Mike gets dull! Take what I want when I want! No holding back, when I kick your flow I'm on up on the track!**

 **A to the L to the V-I-N! When I'm in town! Me and all of your friends! Gonna come through like a hurricane! Tearing down everything in my way!**

Brittany- Hey yeah!...

Everyone- I'm troubel! Yeah trouble now! I'm trouble now I disturb my own town!...

 **Song Ends**

" Thank you everyone!" Applauded the Chipmunks and Chipettes!

 **Backstage... Brittany's POV**

" Great concert, Guys!" Dave complimented u. We all thanked him. Jeanette gave Simon a kiss on the cheek while Dave went away while Theodore and Eleanor were hugging.

" So..." I began towards Alvin. He looked at me, sighing then smiling dreamily at me.

" So... shall we?" He asked. I knew what he was referring to. " We shall." I pulled hI'm close to me and kissed him on the lips then kissed me back. It was romantic.

 **14 years later...**

I'm Brittany miller, I'm 26 years old and I'm married to the love of my life. Alvin Seville. We have 2 children, Melody and A.J. Seville.

14 years ago, because Jeanette got bullied...It brought Me and Alvin together. I couldn't be happier.

~ _The End~_


End file.
